


Overturned Trucks Make Decent Shelters

by The_Lame_Goat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Former Truckers, Gen, KH Secret Santa 2019, M/M, Moogle Merch, Sugary Drinks, That one truck in The World That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lame_Goat/pseuds/The_Lame_Goat
Summary: Really, what could be so important to drag the Superior and a founding member out into the rain this early in the morning?
Relationships: Xaldin/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 6





	Overturned Trucks Make Decent Shelters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heliosdraws](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Heliosdraws).



> KH Secret Santa 2019 for Heliosdraws. I hope you enjoy it, and happy holidays!

Xaldin was a looker and her knew it: warm brown eyes, rich dark skin, meticulously maintained dreads with enchanted moogle metal clasps (on some special occasions he even wore small bells). Today however, woken up from an already fitful sleep at approximately too damn early in the morning, he was looking a lot less put together. Heavy bags hung under his eyes, and his hair clasps were haphazardly in place, one of them clinging preciously by a handful of strands. Xemnas reached out to fix it before it could fall and be lost. Xaldin grunted out a sleepy "thanks". 

Xemnas, to his credit as a fair boss, did not seem to be in a much better state, his brown skin was paler than usual, his eyelids were notably heavy. He wiped away sleepy tears from the corners of his eyes with each yawn. Xaldin could even see the collar of his pajamas peeking out from his black coat, though he couldn't quite make out the print from here. 

The Organization's Moogle contact had reported a delivery truck had been overturned in the Plaza and couldn't make it to the Castle with its cache of goods. This seemed to be so much of an issue that the Superior had managed to drag himself out of his chair in the AM to retrieve the goods. 

To make matters worse, it began to rain. Granted, it was a gentle shower of sorts, and Xaldin could appreciate the way the wet asphalt reflected the lights of the World That Never Was. Yellows and neon blues and pinks, it was almost as if the ground were a painting. His emotions may have been wrenched from him, but he could still appreciate beauty when he saw it. 

The muted sounds of raindrops were largely unbroken by the two nobodies, save for the occasional yawn. Xaldin and Xemnas were used to each other's presence in silence, and found comfort simply by being in proximity, but something in Xaldin prompted him to speak. 

"Superior, did I ever tell you... I used to drive trucks in Radiant Garden, before becoming an apprentice." 

Xemnas' feet weren't quite touching the ground, and his eyes were all but closed, head starting to dip, but at the sound of Xaldin's voice he perked up, landing on the ground with a graceful tap of his boots on the asphalt. "Did you now?" he asked drowsily. 

Xaldin nodded solemnly. "I used to deliver mostly crates of soft drinks, shame I can't even remember the logos. They used to get quite creative with them back in Radiant Garden, the ones they have in Hollow Bastion now pale in comparison. Then again, I suppose relying on a singular rich duck for graphic design can only give you so much." 

Xemnas nodded as he listened. "Did you ever pull the string?" 

"...which string?" Xaldin ventured. 

"Ah, the one that sounds the horn, you know--" Xemnas raised his arm and tugged twice at the air over his head, a smile, somewhat sheepish, making its way onto his lips. 

Xaldin tried to frown, but found that the expression felt forced, at least more than usual. "You must be kidding." 

"I can assure you I am not." 

"Children used to ask me to do that all the time! Disney above!" He threw his hands in the air. "Can you even imagine how distracting it is to anticipate every other vehicle to the side of you and your rear-view mirror to be full of kids pulling at the air above them expecting the horn?" 

"Not a fan of children, are you?" 

Xaldin scoffed. "You're misreading me. It's the responsibility that comes with the horn. It's a thing of great power! The children are relying on you to liven up droll, seemingly everlasting road trips. 'I spy' games only last so long-- surely you've been on a road trip before?" 

Xemnas blinked. "I haven't had the chance, no." 

"Well", Xaldin flushed darkly. "I suppose we'll have to remedy that, won't we?" 

Xemnas looked surprised, then smoothed out his features. "Yes, one day." 

Fortunately it did not take long for the two to come upon the truck, overturned but otherwise barely touched. The symbol painted on the side of it, a cherubic looking moogle with an extra large pom pom dressed in a smithing smock, seemed to be the only sign of damage, the sides peeling slightly in the rain. 

Xemnas pulled a piece of laminated paper from his coat, and squinted at the image drawn there by the Organization's moogle contact. The symbols seemed to match, despite the drawing he had in hand being significantly simplified, looking closer to a moogle version of a stick person. He gestured forward with the paper. "This must be the truck. Unfortunately, we were not provided with any keys, so we'll have to force it open." 

Xaldin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Ah, if I may, doesn't raiding a Moogle truck sound a little.... roguish?" 

"Oh? Are you concerned about our Moogle relations? I suppose that is something to consider, after all, they can be quite magically gifted... and alchemically astute..." Xemnas smiled, the expression slowly warming his face, raising his cheeks and bringing smile lines forth. "...and squeaky voiced. And ungodly fuzzy and cute and--" He began to laugh, deep and clear and pealing in the darkness of pre-dawn, his shoulders rising and falling along with the sound. 

Xaldin couldn't help grinning along himself, and soon found chuckles shaking his own shoulders. "I suppose our moogle relations will simply have to take the blow, won't they?" With a sweeping motion of his hand he summoned his lances, and they dove like raptors, carving into the door of the truck. 

"Superiors first," Xaldin said and bowed dramatically out of the way. Xemnas clapped him on the shoulder and shook his head, hiding a grin. 

Xemnas disappeared into the truck, and after a long minute he beckoned for Xaldin to follow. “Does this look familiar?” Xemnas asked, as Xaldin climbed into the truck’s interior he found himself surrounded by familiar looking crates. 

“Disney’s sake”, Xaldin swore. 

The truck was filled with crates of soda. All sorts of flavors were there, classic cola, cherry, lemon-lime, even a specially marked “mystery” flavor, emblazoned with a particularly puzzled looking moogle. Xaldin turned to find Xemnas already popping open the tab of one of the mystery flavored sodas. 

“Might as well wait the rain out”, Xemnas mused, and pushed a can into Xaldin’s hand. Xaldin grimaced and opened the can, quickly slurping down the fizz that erupted forth. Vanilla cream. 

Xemnas cleared a space on the truck bed and sat down, tilting his head back to take a particularly long swig of his soda. Xaldin hunkered down next to him, wiping delicately at the froth on his lips with his thumb. 

“What flavor is yours?” Xaldin asked. 

Xemnas licked his lips thoughtfully. “Cotton candy.” 

“How sweet.” 

Xemnas smiled, and leaned into Xaldin’s shoulder. “Indeed.” 


End file.
